A Warm Place
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Arf will always protect Fate. [Written as a Yuletide 2014 treat for Shadowblight.]


Everywhere her master went Arf followed. No ifs, ands, or buts.

That woman back in the Garden of Time. During the day she called herself Precia Testarossa. At night, she was a scientist, slaving away in her work office without so much as a peep into Fate's life. And even at all shades of the daylight her title as "mother" could not be refuted.

But where was Precia while Fate shivered in a dank, frostbitten cold alley?

Precia was lucky to sit in a cozily conditioned room. Arf and Fate were not so lucky. Though it was the middle of spring in Japan, the temperature dropped drastically for those trudging through the streets without a home.

"I'm not cold. Really, it's okay," Fate mumbled, scooting closer against the dirty brick wall behind her. Despite the softness of her voice, the sound echoed across the short span of the alleyway.

Other than the surrounding darkness, Arf clearly saw Fate snuggled in the small black blanket she had brought along for the trip to Earth.

"You are not okay!" Arf insisted. Fate could be strong another time. There was a difference between freezing and disillusions.

Jewel Seed hunts always zapped the strength straight out of Fate. With little food, money, or decently washed clothing besides handouts, there was little hope.

How Arf longed for Midchilda more than ever. The homecooked steaks Linith had sometimes made for dinner had left a savory taste in her mouth. But that was gone.

"Really, I am—"

"I told you not to lie about—"

"But I'm not cold."

"Yes, you are!"

Silence seeped into the fabric of everything. Arf knew she should not scold her young master like this because it was against her role as familiar. Still, as far as she was concerned, protector and caretaker came first. Fate wanted to prove she could be strong for the both of them and live outdoors just like Arf once had in her wolf pack. Arf knew better than to pretend comfort at a time it was pointless, and she would not stand for recklessness.

Fate picked her head up a little. Her eyes glinted in the dark. At first glance it looked like the window light from above playing off of her eyes. The shine of moonlight revealed a lone tear swimming against her eyelashes too stubborn to roll down her cheek.

Fate said nothing.

Arf wanted to punch something, someone, for forcing Fate to cry and not tell her! Why did they have to endure this mission if it only made Fate want to go home?

"Fate, why don't you come over here and sleep?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"It's okay. There's plenty of room with me!" Acting cheerful was far more likely to get Fate over rather than telling her it was for her own benefit. "Why should you sleep over there when we used to sleep together, anyway? Come on!"

A crunch echoed on pavement.

Arf's ears perked up the faintest of noises down the alley. It was a pitter-patter, or the sound of small footsteps, coming out of nowhere.

Somebody stood there. Even with the dim light, Arf was unable to see whoever it was because of the hood covering their face. Moonlight glinted off of something long in the area of their hand. Arf did not need to know what weapon that was to be on alert and prepared to fight to the bitter death.

Arf rose to her feet from her resting spot near Fate. She wheeled forward and snarled at the shadow, baring her fangs for the person to see. In these cases she was never shy to use magic if she had the slightest inkling, but she rather not expose her magic unless necessary.

The shadow stumbled back to the alley's mouth, seemingly startled by the dog that had appeared. It backed off and disappeared around the corner.

Good. That meant she did not have to chase after them. Of course. she would keep a vigilant eye out in case they returned.

Arf sniffed the air for any other predators. Whenever a stray human approached the alley with ill intent Arf growled and barked and showed her fangs for all the world to cower from. Luckily, an orange-red wolf in the middle of Unimari spooked people enough that loathsome criminals never dared touch her Fate. Other times, while walking in the city, she would revert to human form and nobody would know the difference.

"Arf what was that?" Fate asked somewhat timidly, peering from behind her. "Is it gone?"

That somebody better be gone if they knew what was good for them! Shady humans usually had to be dealt with differently. Arf was thankful this human had seen reason before she had to resort to lesser methods of communication.

Fate looked so innocent and sheltered. She didn't understand the dangers of the world like Arf did. But Fate finding her had shown her how chance and inevitability ran the universe. One day Fate would know these things, but Arf intended to not let her find out too quickly.

"Yes, Fate. It's over. Let's sleep."

Fate seemed uneasy about the off-handed answer, but she swallowed her discontent and nodded. She dropped her blanket. Kneeling, she settled against Arf's side. Fate clutched a patch of her fur, nestling her face into the silky strands.

Arf wrapped her tail around Fate's body. After all, her tail was much better than that rag of a blanket Fate had been using for days without being washed. Arf nudged her face against the top of Fate's golden hair and draped one arm around her waist to make ensure nobody stole Fate away from her, cuddling close.

"Night, Fate."

"Good night, Arf."

Just like that, relaxed but worry still etched on her face, Fate fell fast asleep in Arf's warmth.

The next day Arf convinced Fate to leave the alley. Moving into a nice, though admittedly sparsely furnished, apartment sounded appealing compared to the streets.


End file.
